The Fury (Marvel)
The Fury was a Marvel Comics super-villain and was primarily an enemy of Excalibur. Biography The Fury was created on an alternate earth (Earth-238, Crooked World), by Mad Jim Jaspers, a superhuman with vast psionic powers. It was described as a cybiote, or cybernetic robot, designed to be able to destroy any super-powered being. The cybiote was programmed to exterminate every super-powered being in its reality, with the exception of Jaspers himself. It was successful, although Captain UK escaped to Earth-616 (mainstream earth) when her husband, known only as Rick, sacrificed his life to transport her there. With the death of all superhumans on it's world (bar its own creator, whom it was programmed not to harm), the Fury was put into storage. Captain Britain of Earth-616, along with his sidekick Jackdaw, were sent by Merlyn to the Crooked World, as part of molding the Captain into a suitable foe for Mad Jim Jaspers of Earth-616. The superhero's presence and the breakdown in reality begun by Mad Jim Jaspers (Earth-238 version) caused the Status Crew to reactivate the Fury. It soon confronted Captain Britain and his allies, and slew both he and Jackdaw. Captain Britain was brought to the realm of Otherworld, where he was resurrected by Merlyn. The Fury sensed that Captain Britain was still alive and began making modifications to enable himself to confront and slay him permanently. At that time, Mandragon, then ruler of the Dimensional Development Court, decided that Mad Jim Jaspers and his reality manipulating powers were spreading out from earth to other planets in its continuum and would soon pose a potential threat to the multiverse. In order to eliminate that threat, he had the entire universe of the Crooked World destroyed. However, the Fury narrowly managed to escape to Earth-616, although it was nearly destroyed escaping from the dying universe, losing all four limbs in the process. The Fury began to rebuild itself by cannibalizing new parts from surrounding machinery, as well as organic matter. It slew the tramp, Mrs.McGeary, spearing her through the head with a dart, then began to absorb her body. When an overly curious Sidney Crumb investigated the noise, wondering what had happened to his friend, he was likewise attacked, but received only a flesh wound on his arm. He fled, unaware he had been infected by some essence of the cybiote. The Fury continued to repair and improve itself, killing another human and several animals in the process. It traveled to Braddock mansion and again attacked Captain Britain. Britain was aided by the squad of time and dimension-hopping mercenaries known as the Special Executive. Although several members were killed in the process, the heroes succeeded in injuring the Fury when Zeitgeist distracted it by forcing it to devote all of its concentration in an attempt to localize him. Captain Britain and Fascination used this chance to smash the Fury deep into the caves below the Manor grounds, then fled as the Fury was buried under a massive cave-in. The Fury was found some time later by the "Beetles" employed by Mad Jim Jaspers to round up superhumans. The Fury destroyed all of the Beetles and made its way back to the surface. The Fury was next seen when Captain Britain confronted his own dimension's version of Mad Jim Jaspers, who had developed similar powers to his counterpart from Earth-238, and was planning on repeating his plans of exterminating all other super-beings. The Fury confronted this version of Jaspers. It had always felt frustration because its mission was to destroy all super-beings, but it could not complete it because it was forbidden to slay Jaspers himself. However, it reasoned that this was not the same Jaspers who created him, and that they he was not forbidden to destroy this one. The Fury, who's power had grown dramatically as a result of his previous battles and adaptations, proved to be a match for Jaspers, ultimately transporting him to Un-Space, an empty pocket dimension where he had nothing to manipulate, and then lobotomized him. However, it was severely weakened by the effort. Captain Britain attacked it again, but was still overpowered and was soon at the Fury's mercy. Knowing that if it got the chance, it could rebuild itself to be more powerful than before, Captain UK overcame her paralyzing fear of the Fury, attacking and destroying it beyond its capacity for repair. During the House of M reality warp Mad Jim Jaspers was resurrected in Otherworld. Contamitated with the Fury he now had Fury-like powers. When he tried to kill Roma, Brian Braddock hit him so hard that he was sent flying for several miles. The Fury slowly gained more control over Jaspers. Attacked by Corps members during a conversation with Merlyn Jaspers transformed two of them into copies of the Fury. Jaspers and the Fury copies watched hundreds more Corps members approach them. Jaspers and the Fury copies fought the Corps, killing and transforming many of them into more Fury copies. Opal Luna Saturnyne (Earth-9) tried to split the psyches of Jaspers and the Fury, but Fury copies interrupted her before she could succeed. Pulling himself back together Jaspers realized that his brain wasn't working like it should, but before he could further investigate the Exiles (Blink-295, Morph-1081, Sabretooth-295, Thunderbird-1100) arrived to fight him. The Exiles were soon joined by Albion (Earth-70518) against Jaspers. Jaspers transformed into the Fury during his fight with Albion. Jaspers lost his control to Fury's psyche and helplessly watched as the Fury absorbed the life forces of most present Corps members. Captain Britain (Brian Braddock, Earth-616) and Albion fought the Fury, still weakened by his internal conflict with Jaspers, until Blink blew the cybiote up. Unnoticed by everyone present a small part of the Fury infected Merlyn. Merlin plucked out the shard of the Fury and with it all his own evil. Gallery 53437f4ca2689aa619d764d641d27070.jpg|The Fury versus Captain Britain 1762416-lindamcquillen .jpg spectacular spiderman cover issue133.jpg|The Fury takes on Captain Britain and Spiderman fury12.jpg|..and they thought Sentinels were bad.. Navigation Category:Excalibur Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Evil Creation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Nemesis Category:Homicidal Category:Archenemy